We Meet Again
by aura16
Summary: It's been a year and Tails is still depressed about what happened to Cosmo. What If he could see her again, and prevent what happened to her from happening again?
1. The Idea

**Hey! I recently removed my story "Impossible" because... well... I kinda ran out of ideas and I didn't like how it was coming out. But This story I promise _I will not remove this story! _For those of you who read my story Impossible, you will find that the beginning in this story is similar to Impossibles beginning. Well, hopefully you enjoy this story and I don't own any characters in the story!**

**Ch. 1: The Idea**

Tails was facing the tree of Cosmo, who was holding Dark Oak in place, ready to shoot Sonic and Shadow from the Sonic Power Cannon in their super forms, at Dark Oak and Cosmo. Eggman gave the signal to fire. Tails shouted' "Fire!" and got ready to push the button, but, he thought about how, if he fired, he would never see Cosmo again. His thumb didn't move towards the button. Tears welled in his eyes and he smacked his head on the machine in front of him, giving a frustrated scream. Tears ran down the sides of his furry cheeks as he said, "I can't do this to Cosmo. Wasn't it a promise?" He lifted his head to look at Cosmo. "When all this was over," He angrily smacked his fist on the machine. "You said that you would come and live with us!"

Eggman heard Tails. "Tails." He calmly said. "Do you want her sacrifice to be useless?"

Tails's anger went away when he heard this, and tears fell once more. "Impossible. I can't shoot her."

"Do you know what feeling she's having right now? You've traveled that far with her, of course you understand!"

Tails looked at the tree once more. The innocence of the tree, of Cosmo, could be seen. Its radiating glow illuminated the dark outer space. Why did something so innocent have to die?

"Sure I know. But...I don't want to."

Cosmos form appeared, ghostlike, in front of the tree. "Tails-san." she said. "Until the end, For all the problems I brought to you, excuse me."

Tails's eyes widened. "Cosmo, You never caused me problems. I've been happy with you!"

"I...Tails-san...shoot at me!"

Tails gasped and his eyes widened even more. Tears really spilled like waterfalls now.

"I can't do it!" Tails shouted, as he closed the cover on the button. Memories of Cosmo came into his head. "Because..." More memories. "Cosmo, I love you!"

The last memories came into his head as he lifted the cover of the red button with his thumb and he pressed it.

Super Sonic and super Shadow fired out of the cannon like bullets. The force was too great, that the Power Cannon split in two. Tails watched sadly as Sonic and Shadow spun towards Cosmo and Dark Oak. When they hit, light flooded outer space, blinding Tails. He closed his eyes and looked away a little. This was it. Cosmo was gone. Gone. Gone. As the words repeated in his head, he gathered all the effort he had, and opened his eyes to look at the blinding light.

"COSMOOOOOO!" Tails shouted and he sat up in bed. He was breathing heavily. His fur was wet with sweat and his face was wet from tears. It had been a dream, or rather a nightmare, from the past. Why did he have that dream every night? Tails covered his face with his hands and let himself fall back onto his bed.

_It's been one year. ONE YEAR. And I still haven't gotten over what happened that day. If only there was a way I could see you again. Cosmo..._

Tails came out of his thoughts and slowly got up from his bed, ready to start the new day. Ever since Cosmo died, his days have been the same. He would get up every morning, he would brush his teeth, look out the window, eat a piece of bread, go back to bed, wake up one hour later, wash his shoes, get a visit from someone, (most of the time it was Sonic who visited him, though) go back to bed, and wake up the next day. He didn't smile anymore. He didn't go out anymore. He didn't work on inventions anymore. He did nothing fun. He lost lots of weight and he had someone buy him toothpaste and stuff once in a while.

"Sigh... Let's see..." Tails began saying as he went to the restroom to brush his teeth. "Today I will brush my teeth and, oh, man, I have no toothpaste left. I'll tell Sonic, when he comes over, to get it for me. I guess I can skip that part for today."

Tails left the restroom and went to the window. He looked out and saw a hummingbird couple, chasing each other around a tree. Tails looked at them until they left from his sight. Everything was peaceful on the planet Mobius. Eggman had not attacked in quite a while, so plants had grown without any destruction. As Tails looked out the window, he remembered the dream again.

"What am I going to do? I can't keep living like this and dreaming the same thing everyday. I won't last very long. But Cosmo." A tear ran down his cheek. He looked up at the sky. "Cosmo. I would do anything to have you back here with us. With me. With...me..."

_If only I could go back in time. I wish. Wait, but I can! I can! I CAN!_

"I CAN!" Tails said out loud. "If I get at least one chaos emerald...and if I put those parts together...YES!"

Tails laughed for the first time in a year and went to his lab to get to work.

-With Sonic-

Sonic was racing down the road to Tails house carrying a basket with soup Amy had made for Tails. She had seen that Tails was not eating properly, and made Sonic take the soup with him to Tails. He was a little bit earlier than usual, but Tails needed the company. Besides, what if Tails decided to do something, like suicide? Sonic shuddered at the thought. Naw. His little buddy wouldn't do such a thing. As Sonic got closer to Tails house, he heard a certain noise outside. He heard the clanking of bolts and screwdrivers and nuts and washers and...humming? Tails was humming? Sonic rushed inside (the door was open) and ran to the lab. There he found Tails working on a half-finished machine, and humming a certain tune. Sonic laughed alittle.

"Yo Tails!" Sonic said.

Tails looked up from his work, smiling. "Sonic! You came early!"

"Yeah. Amy told me to come early to bring you this soup she made for you. She was concerned about your eating disorder."

"Amy made soup for me? Tell her I say thanks!" Tails grabbed the basket and took out a bowl with hot soup. He put down the screwdriver he was holding and began eating on his lab table. "Mmmm. It's really good!"

"So, what's with the big change? Yesterday you were all gloomy and now you are like your old self again."

Tails stopped eating momentarily and a huge grin spread across his face. "You see that machine over there?" Tails pointed at his time machine. "I'm going to use it to go back in time, and see Cosmo from the first time she arrived, and I'm going to try to prevent what happened to Cosmo from happening and she will live with us!"

Sonic almost choked on his own saliva. "Woah! Woah! Tails! I...hate to say this, but I don't think that is possible."

"Why not?"

"Well...uh... you can't change people's destiny. Whatever their destiny is, well, that is destined to happen. You get what I'm saying?"

Tails looked at the floor.

"Anyways, isn't it impossible to go back in time?"

"Nuh uh! I thought about it in my head really well and the method I'm going to use works. Anyways, how would you know if you can't change any body's destiny? It's worth a try, right?"

Sonic sighed. Seeing how confident Tails sounded, he just said, "Yeah. It's worth a try."

Tails smiled and continued to eat his soup. When he was done, Sonic left and took the empty plate with him. Tails continued to work on the machine.

-A few days later-

"Finally, I did it..."

Tails stepped away from his work to look at his masterpiece. He had worked on it for five days, without sleep, to finish it faster. A chaos emerald lay on the power generator, with wires attached to it. Tails turned it on. The machine made a whirring sound, and a screen of light appeared in front of Tails. Tails placed an envelope on his lab desk. The envelope had written on it _To Sonic._ The letter in the envelope said:

_Dear Sonic,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I wanted to tell you that I have already gone to the past. I couldn't wait for you to come again to say goodbye to you, I'm sorry. I will try to change Cosmo's destiny and if I am successful, I will try to build a machine in the past to bring me and Cosmo to the future. Don't tell anyone about this unless they ask where I went. Wish me luck, and I'll see you soon._

_Until then,_

_Tails_

Tails looked at the light screen in front of him. "Well, here goes. Here I come, Cosmo."

With that, he stepped into the light screen. The light screen disappeared after he stepped in. Just as he disappeared, Sonic opened the door of Tails lab.

"Tails! You in here? Huh? What's that?"

Sonic noticed the envelope on the lab table. He opened it quickly and read what it said. He then looked at the time machine. It made a weird noise, and then it broke into pieces. Sonic looked back at the letter and smiled a little. "Good luck, buddy," Sonic whispered.

**Rushed ending, but theres the first chapter. Please review! The part of the dream is in the Japanese version of Sonic X, so idk if some of the words are correct in what they say. Credit for that part goes to whoever wrote those subtitles. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Cosmic Call, Again

**Chapter 2 is here! hopefully u guys enjoy and like it! By the way, Tails is nine in this story. And I will be using a few of the same words the characters say in the Sonic X TV show but most of them will be different. I don't own any of the Characters in the story!**

**Chapter 2: A Cosmic Call, Again**

Tails's eyes opened. All he could see was white, pure white.

"Where...am I?" Tails questioned to himself. "Why do I see only white, all around me?"

"Tails..." A voice called to him.

"Huh?"

"Tails...Tails?" The voice called again. This time, the voice seemed to be stronger.

Tails looked around the white background for the person who was calling him, but he could see nothing.

"Tails, are you okay?" Another voice asked him. Suddenly, two figures seemed to appear in front of him, at first dimly, and then he started to see who they were, along with a dark night sky, and a camera behind Tails. The figures were looking at Tails with a worried look. They were Amy and Cream.

"Tails, are you okay?" Amy repeated. "You were telling us about how the meteorite shower appears every 500 years, and then you drifted off to sleep, then you woke up and started looking around as if you couldn't see anything."

Tails's heart leaped. He was back on the day he first met Cosmo! His invention worked! He almost laughed out loud.

"Of course I am okay!" Tails exclaimed.

"That's a relief!" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

A meteor fell from the sky. Cheese was the first to notice.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" Cheese said and she pointed up. Everybody then looked.

"WOW!" Cream squealed as many meteorites fell. "That looks beautiful! They look like fireworks!"

"It sure does," Tails said, looking for Cosmo's ship. He took a peek into the camera. There, he saw it, the ship. It looked like a meteorite only it was going straight towards them! Tails smiled alittle.

"That sure is a weird looking meteor," Amy stated.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it's coming straight towards us," Cream said.

"That's not a meteor," Tails said, still looking through the camera. "That's a-"

"TAILS GET DOWN!"

Tails felt his head get pushed down just in time as he felt a _woosh _of air go though his heads fur. Cosmo's ship passed right above them, landing a few feet away from them with a _Boom!_

"What was that?" Amy said.

"I don't know. Let's go see," Cream said.

"It looked like a spaceship," Tails said, partially pretending he didn't know what it was.

The three rushed over to the fallen spaceship. Laying on the floor was a seedrian, with green hair, and roses, that had not yet bloomed on both sides of her head. Her eyes were closed. It was Cosmo.

Tails, Cream, and Amy skidded to a halt as Tails picked Cosmo up. She groaned a little. Tails smiled.

_Cosmo!_ Tails thought. _It's great to see you...again. You may not know what your future holds, but I know. I will prevent you from leaving my side. I don't know how, yet, but I promise, I WILL find a way..._

"Is she okay?" Cream asked.

Tails turned to Cream. "Go tell your mother that someone crashed on our planet and that we are bringing her to your home so she can rest. Get a room ready."

"Oh, okay. Come on, Cheese."

Cream flapped her ears and she began to fly home with Cheese. When they left, Amy said, "Wow Tails. We don't even know who she is or if she is an enemy of us and you are treating her as if she were an old friend."

Tails blushed slightly, but it was too dark to tell. "I-I'm nice to everybody, even if I don't know them."

Amy gave him a suspicious look, but then shrugged. "That's true, I guess."

"Come on, let's take her to Cream's house. They're probably waiting. Ah I-I can take her!" Tails said quickly as Amy began to grab Cosmo's feet. Amy gave Tails a weird look but just followed him to Cream's house.

-Eggman's Base-

(A/N: Like I said, I will be changing many things the characters say and do so for those of you that have seen the Sonic X episodes will see that they say many different things in my story.)

The meteors continued to fall, even outside the base of Eggman. Inside, Sonic was lying on a bed like object, unconscious after a huge fight with Dark Oak and after having have sent the Chaos Emeralds to safety, away from him. Sonic had fallen from space and landed in the water, and then he had washed ashore, close to Eggman's base. Eggman found him one day while jogging and took him in. Now the doctor was waiting for Sonic to wake up. He sat in a chair, thinking about what plans he had next for Sonic when he woke up.

_So, when the hedgehog wakes up, I'll let him free for now, and then I'll steal the girl...Gah! That's getting old. Maybe I will let him go...yes, let him go... and them tomorrow surprise Sonic with one of my brilliantly made machines, and I...but wait, what if Sonic doesn't wake up?_

Eggman looked at the blue hedgehog. Fear came over him.

_Sonic's been unconscious for about a week. Without him, I don't have a good rival to try to beat. Ah! Who am I kidding! It will be much easier to take over this planet without that pesky hedgehog in the way. Yes, I hope he stays like this and never wakes up. That way-_

The sound of moaning interrupted his thoughts. Sonic's eyes slowly opened. When he realized where he was, his eyes widened, and he sat up quickly. He looked around, confused.

Eggman actually felt a little relieved to see Sonic wake up. "It's about time," he said.

"Eggman," Sonic said. "How...? When...?"

"You were sleeping for like about a week, and I was getting worried. I began to think, what will I do without my best rival? Anyways I found you unconscious right outside my base near the water one day when I was jogging to maintain my great shape. You were beaten and battered so badly, that I envied the person that could do that to you and I can't. But It was a tough decision. I didn't know whether to save you or wait for the tide to come in."

Eggman laughed a short laugh, and then said, "So tell me why were you beaten so badly?"

Sonic got off the "bed" and said, "None of your business. Sorry but I gotta go!" With that, Sonic sped off to go find his friends.

Dekoe and Bokoe came at that moment. "Hey, where'd that hedgehog go?" Dekoe asked.

"He left," Eggman replied.

"What? Without even thanking us?" Bokoe said in an angry tone. "We helped clean Sonic's wounds and he leaves without a simple thank you!"

"Forget it, you two!" Eggman snarled. "Now get back to work!"

Dekoe and Bokoe sighed. However, they were all unaware that a certain bat was watching them...

-At Cream's House-

Cosmo was lying in bed, sweating, and groaning a little. In her dream, she was running down a dark hallway. Suddenly a member of the Metarex banged the wall and entered the hallway. Cosmo covered her eyes with her arm, and stood there frightened as the Metarex member gazed at her with its red "eyes". A voice shouted to Cosmo, "Cosmo! Run away!" But Cosmo could not. Her eyes were glued to the eyes of the Metarex, staring helplessly into them. Cosmo gave a few frightened squeals, and then...she woke up.

"Cosmo!" Tails shouted startling everyone.

"Gwaahhh!" Cosmo said, startled at how someone she didn't know (yet) knew her name. "H-how do you know my name?" She said as she sat up and covered her mouth with the blanket.

Everyone stared at Tails. He sweat dropped. "Eh...just a lucky guess...I guess...you know...she came from the cosmos...eheh...heh...heh." Tails cleared his throat.

Amt then changed the subject, which Tails was glad she did. "You were in a big crash," Amy explained to Cosmo. "You're really lucky you didn't have any serious injuries."

"So where did you and your ship come from?" Cream asked.

Cosmo covered her mouth even more with the blanket. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I must only speak to someone on this planet named Sonic the hedgehog. It is important that I speak with him as soon as possible. Before it's too late."

"For what?" Amy shouted she took out her humongous Piko Piko hammer. "If you're here to take Sonic away to your planet so you can have a big royal wedding with him, then I won't let you. Sonic is my boyfriend. MINE. And if you want to take him away, you'll have to go through me first."

Amy lunged at Cosmo, but Cream held her back. "Amy! She's not going to take Sonic away. I don't think she even knows how Sonic looks like."

Amy turned to face Cream. "Then how does she know his name?"

"I-I don't know."

"See? Thats enough proof for me that she met him once and wants to take him away!"

As Amy and Cream continued to talk, Tails said to Cosmo. "I'm Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails. The smaller rabbit is Cream, the one with the hammer is Amy Rose, and the taller rabbit is Vanilla. We are all friends of Sonic."

"Friends?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, so you can tell us what you have to say to Sonic." Of course, Tails already knew what she had to say, but he didn't want to make it obvious that he knew her. He didn't want to tell them that he came back in time to stop the awful destiny of Cosmo. _They just wouldn't understand..._

A noise was heard outside. Amy and Cream stopped talking and went to look at the window along with Tails. A machine like figure was hovering down through the clouds.

"What's that?" Cream asked.

Cosmo wanted to look also. She got out of bed. Vanilla tried to keep her in bed, but Cosmo insisted on looking. She walked over to the window. The figure was getting closer to the ground.

"It's the Metarex," Tails and Cosmo said at the same time. Cosmo turned to look at Tails. Then everyone did.

"How did you know?" Cosmo asked.

Tails face went red. "I, uh, ehehe, uh—come on! Let's go!" He ran out of the house.

Cosmo blinked twice, and then followed him.

"That's really strange, don't you think so, Cream?" Amy asked Cream.

"Yes it is. How does Tails know these things about someone we don't even know that well?"

"By the way, I wasn't done talking to that green plant like girl! Hey y-"

Amy had turned to talk to Cosmo, but Cosmo had already left. Obviously, Amy had not noticed when Cosmo left.

"AAHHH! She left! She used the distraction of that Metarex thingy so she could go and find my Sonic! Grr! Well that's it! I'm gonna go find my Sonic before she does!"

Before Cream had a chance to tell Amy that Cosmo went with Tails, Amy stormed off. Cream just followed. Along with Cheese.

On top of a floating Island, called Angel Island, was a sleeping echidna. He woke up with the sound the Metarex was making. His eyes followed as the Metarex landed on the ground with a thud in a forest of trees.

"This looks like...trouble."

An orb began to glow of the Metarex where the face was. "Preparing area for planet egg removal!" It said in it's robot-like voice. From the top of the head, it shot red lightning and blew up many trees. The lightning ignited trees.

Knuckles continued to watch the Metarex's every move. "Grr. If that thing doesn't stop, it's gonna burn up every tree in the forest!"

Fire and smoke was now practically in the whole forest. The Metarex continued with its destruction.

"Hey! Knock it off, you fire butt!" Knuckes shouted and he gave the Metarex a strong punch, only to find that the material was too hard to break through. In return. The Metarex hit knuckles, sending him flying several feet away. Knuckles landed on his feet and growled.

Missiles were fired at the Metarex from Tails's plane. Tails steered the plane right above Knuckles head and shouted, "Knukles!"

"Alright, maybe we can stop him together," Knuckles said.

Tails was trying to remember what happened the last time they fought this thing.

_Oh I wish I could remember. Let's see. Did I fire more missiles?Who destroyed the robot last time, Knuckles or Sonic?I believe it was Sonic. That's right. He will arrive any moment now. I better just keep distracting that thing._

Cosmo was also on the plane with Tails, watching as the Metarex prepared for the Planet egg removal.

"Tails you must hurry! Destroy the Metarex before it removes the planet egg!"

Knuckles, in the meantime, was pounding away, trying to destroy the robot. Tails flew above his head again and shouted, "Knuckles! Don't try to destroy it! Just distract it!"

"What? Distract it? For what?"

"You'll see! Distract it so it's progress can be slower!"

"But, It's destroying our planet, Tails! It's best to destroy it!"

"No Knuckles! You'll hurt yourself! Just distract it and wait!" With that, Tails flew towards the Metarex, and fired missiles.

"Brace yourself," Tails told Cosmo.

"Tails, I think what Knuckles said is best. Just attempt to destroy the Metarex," Cosmo told Tails.

"We will destroy it, but It will be someone other than me or Knuckles."

Tails moved in closer to fire more missiles.

Amy and Cream were running towards the battle scene. Once Amy saw what was going on, she completely forgot about going to Sonic first.

"Oh no! Cream! We have to help!"

"But how? That thing looks too strong to defeat!"

Amy began to run toward the Metarex and Cream stared helplessly. Amy, with all her might, swung her Piko Piko hammer on the Metarex's leg, only to receive a strong kick. She went flying and landed right in front of Cream.

"Uugh, too...strong," Amy muttered.

"No Amy! Are you okay?" Cream asked, tears wanting to come out at the sight of a hurt friend.

"Y-yeah." Amy got up slowly, and decided that it was best if they just stood there. The forest was all in flames. The sight wanted to make the two girls cry.

In the meantime. Knuckles was trying to punch the Metarex, but it continued to hit him back. Tails fired more missiles and lasers, desperately waiting for Sonic. Lost in his own thoughts, Tails made a dangerous move. He got too close to the Metarex. It swiped its arm down, narrowly missing the plane, then it swiped its other arm. Tails immediately noticed what was going on and moved right in time out of the way, but he did not see the Metarex's leg come up, and hit the wing of the plane. The wing came off, making the plane spin and head towards the ground. The two children screamed as the plane kept spinning and spinning. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and went to unbuckle Cosmo's. But hers was stuck.

"Tails! Please hurry!" Cosmo cried in despair.

"I'm trying!" Sweat began to fall from his face and tears welled up in his eyes. The seatbelt was too stuck and it was hard to unbuckle because the plane was spinning so much.

"Tails just go! Leave me here!" Cosmo shouted. "Go and tell Sonic to stop the Metarex, to destroy them, and to save our galaxy! That is what I wanted to tell him."

"No! I'm not going to leave you here. I must try! To get you out!" Tails said, rather angrily. There were only 50 feet left before the plane crashed to the ground. Despite all the dizziness, Tails searched desperately for something to cut the seatbelt with. Without thinking, Tails smashed the glass of the plane with his fist, and he caught a sharp piece. He began to cut the seatbelt while holding on to the plane so he wouldn't fall.

"Tails hurry!" Cosmo cried. There were only 25 feet left.

"Tails..."

15 feet.

"TAILS!"

10 feet.

Tails yanked apart the half cut seatbelt.

5 feet.

He grabbed Cosmo.

3 feet.

And he leaped out of the plane and flew away from the plane with Cosmo just as the plane hit the ground with a loud _BOOM!_

Tails landed in a place where there was no fire, and he set Cosmo down. His heart was beating so fast. _I must be careful. Very careful._

"Tails, you saved me! Thank you!" Cosmo hugged Tails. His heart began to slow down. He smiled and hugged Cosmo back.

Sonic was already fighting the Metarex. He had arrived while Tails and Cosmo were in despair. Tails noticed this.

"Hey look," He told Cosmo. "Sonic is already fighting!"

"So that is Sonic," Cosmo whispered to herself. "Our final hope."

"Let's go!" Tails told Cosmo. They ran towards Sonic and Knuckles.

Knuckles had already yelled at Sonic for having have sent the Chaos Emeralds away after having all seven, and they were now thinking of a way to stop the Metarex. Suddenly Knuckles and Sonic got hit with tentacle-like things the Metarex sent out and they flew several feet away from where they used to be. One was about to hit Amy and Cream but they ducked in time. Then, a blue light appeared. The planet egg was being removed!

"Proceeding with planet egg removal!" The Metarex said.

Tails and Cosmo saw the blue light. They stopped in their tracks.

"No!" Cosmo shouted. "Oh no! Tails! This is bad! The planet egg is being removed!" They continued to run.

The blue light vanished, leaving a deep hole in the ground. The planet egg then rose in front of the Metarex, and he grabbed it. The trees began to partially vanish. Everyone watched in despair.

"Procedure complete! Liftoff!" The Metarex said, and it began to head towards the sky. Sonic tried to stop it, but he got hit by a tentacle-like arm. Tails now remembered that no one actually destroyed the Metarex this time. Knuckles caught Sonic, and they both fell to the floor. The Metarex left the planet, along with the planet egg.

Tails and Cosmo now finally caught up to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Sonic! Knuckles! You guys okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but Sonic didn't fight as hard as usual," Knuckles said.

"That's true, I noticed that Sonic was also not doing so well." Amy said. "Oh Sonic! Are you sure you're okay?" She went to hug Sonic.

"Gah! Amy! I'm fine! It's just been a long day! That's all!" Sonic noticed Cosmo. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Cosmo, and-"

"And she's come to steal you!" Amy said as she took out her Piko Piko hammer. "Don't worry Sonic, I won't let that happen."

"No I-"

"Be quiet! Plant girl!" Amy growled.

Sonic shook Amy off him and said, "Amy, let Cosmo talk!"

Amy frowned.

"Like I was saying," Cosmo continued. "My name is Cosmo, and I have come a long way to speak to you, Sonic. I have sought you out because I know you have the power to control the Chaos Emeralds. I have come here because you are the one who can rescue the galaxy." Cosmo bowed a little.

"I am?" Sonic said in disbelief.

Tails noticed something glowing on top of Angel Island. _The Master Emerald! Chris!_

"Hey you guys! The Master Emerald is glowing! Chris is coming!"

"What? Chris?" They all said, except for Cosmo.

"Er, I mean, something is going on on Angel Island. Let's go!"

Tails took them all to Angel Island on another plane. They arrived in front of the ruins where the Master Emerald was. It was glowing bright green. As they waited, they began to see a figure emerging from the Master Emerald. As the figure got closer, Sonic and Knuckles said, "Hey, it is Chris." They looked at Tails. He gave them a nervous chuckle.

"It worked! I-I did it!" Chris said as he got closer to Sonic. "I actually did it! Sonic! Waah!"

Chris tripped over his lab coat, which was way too big for him. He saw that his hands were back to how they were when he was 11 years old. (He was 17 in his own world, before he traveled back to see Sonic again) Chris looked at his own body and saw that he was back in his 11 year old body!

**So theres the second chappie for ya. I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R and yeah, as you saw, there were most of the same things that happen in the episode in this chapter, but there will be many different things in the next chapters. I will also include some chapters that do not happen in the episode.**


	3. Chapter 3: Get Ready, Liftoff!

**Well it took me a long time to update but I was so busy with school! Anyways here is the next chapter. I will now hardly include anything that happens in the episodes, unlike last chapter, so it doesn't feel like you are reading the episodes. This chapter may be a little slow, but every story needs a slow chapter, no? I don't own anyone in this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Get Ready, Liftoff!**

"Wha-? Why-?" was all Chris could say. Obviously, he couldn't understand why his clothes fit him so big.

"Hey!" everyone but Sonic and Cosmo said. They went to greet Chris.

"Sonic...who is that?" Cosmo asked.

Sonic smiled. "He's my friend."

Chris approached his blue friend. "Sonic, I'm here."

"Yeah, I knew that you would arrive one day, but what's up with the baggy clothes?"

Chris embarrassedly shook his head. "Uugh, something happened on my way here. I- Sonic!"

Sonic had fainted and fell to the floor because of his exhaustion.

Everyone except for Tails immediately began to worry. "Hey, hey, you guys, it's okay. Sonic was in a big battle, he's just exhausted."

They carried Sonic over to Cream's home so he could rest there. While he rested, Cosmo told the others her story, of course, and while they let her calm down, Chris talked to Tails and Amy about how many years had passed by in each others worlds. When that was finally out of the way, Tails told Amy to go check on Sonic and that he was going to go to his lab to work on something. As he was exiting Cream's home, he heard the familiar shout of Amy saying, "He's gone!" and Chris saying, "He must have gone out the window!"

_It's like I'm in my own book that I have read once, _Tails thought. _Okay so once I reach my lab, I will work on the Blue Typhoon to build a stronger defense mechanism, just in case. I must figure out which path in space we took last time, to go that way, but at the same time try to avoid the Metarex. Sure I know that if we meet them in the same places like last time, I know that we will win because we won last time, except that last, last time._

As Tails reached his lab, he thought, _at least I know where the Chaos Emeralds are hidden. This will make things easier and faster so I can take Cosmo with me to the future faster._

He picked up his wrench and took off a piece of the Typhoon to reach the part that controlled the Blue Typhoons defense. _But then, what if Sonic is right? What if I can't change Cosmo's destiny? Now that I think about it, It doesn't seem possible..._ Tails's ears drooped a little, then he shook his head. _No Tails. You didn't come all the way back here just to give up. Be confident! _Tails perked up a little and continued with his work.

"Hello," A voice behind him said.

Tails turned around. It was Cosmo! But how did she get there?

"I saw you come through the window, and I wanted to follow you," she said as if she had read the young fox's thoughts. Then she added, "Oh but I didn't mean it to sound as if I was stalking you!"

Tails laughed. "No I understood that you didn't mean it like that."

Cosmo smiled. "May I see what you are working on?"

"Uh, sure if you want. I'm just making this ship stronger. But I don't think you will find it that interesting."

Cosmo walked over and looked at all the wires and bolts and stuff in the Typhoon. "My! It must take a genius to be able to work on something like that!"

Tails blushed. "It's really not that complicated. You see, once I fit this red wire with the blue one, the red one will send out electrons and the blue one will send out protons, and, you know how opposites attract, right?" Tails blushed at this part. Cosmo giggled a little. "Uh, then they will attract, which will cause a reaction and send the energy released from the collision of the electron and neutron to the defense mechanism, and that will make the shield stronger, and last longer than before." Tails concluded, trying to use the simplest words he could to make Cosmo understand.

Cosmo looked a little confused, but she nodded. "The ship is beautiful."

Tails chuckled and continued with his work. "Thanks."

"Your planet is also beautiful." Cosmo said, and then she got a little sad. "Mine was this beautiful," She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Tails asked, not looking away from his work.

"Uh, nothing. But your planet, without the planet egg, it will, it will..."

"Yes, I know, like you said earlier, it will turn hard and lifeless. But we will get the planet egg back. I guarantee it."

"How can you be so confident?"

Tails stopped working and wiped his hands on a cloth. "Can I tell you a secret, Cosmo? About how I know so many things that are going to happen?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Um, well, I , I, um, never mind, you wouldn't believe me."

"Yes I would. I have come to trust you and your friends in such a short time, so I know I would believe you."

"Um maybe later, when everybody is around." Tails knew, though, that he wouldn't tell anyone that he came from the past to do something that seemed impossible, because then they would pressure him with questions and stuff, and for sure they probably wouldn't believe him.

"Oh, okay."

After a moment of silence of Tails still working on the Blue Typhoon, Cosmo asked, "Tails, do you miss your family?"

Tails dropped the wrench. It landed with a loud _Clang!_ Tails ears drooped.

Cosmo realized what she had done, and quickly apologized. "Oh Tails! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked! I didn't see your family anywhere, so I assumed they must be someplace else and that you got dropped off here and that while they were gone, I just wanted to ask if you missed them! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's alright. The truth is that I really don't know where they are now. I never really thought about whether I missed them or not." He picked up the wrench. "Thanks, though, because you made some happy memories come back to me."

Cosmo smiled a little. "Yes, I remembered some too..."

When Tails was done, he called everybody to come look at his work. Everybody stared in awe. Tails told the others that he needed the Master Emerald as a power source, now that the Chaos Emeralds were not here. Chris and Sonic went to go get it. Of course, Knuckles came angrily and asked for the Master Emerald back, but the girls convinced him to come along for the ride. While Tails and Chris were in the ship, Cosmo, Cream, and Amy were taking the supplies to the ship. Sonic and Knuckles were fighting the Metarex that had come to stop them. Sonic told Knuckles to go activate the Master Emerald while he fought the Metarex. When the Blue Typhoon was charged, Tails told Sonic to get in the Power Cannon, and when he got fired, Sonic shot straight through the Metarex, leaving a hole in it, and it left Sonic spinning round and round.

Chris caught Sonic in another plane, and while the Blue Typhoon headed to Space, Eggman and Rouge also followed.

**Well what did you think. Yeah, I know, This chapter wasn't that good, But it will get better. Yeah, I still included somethings that happen in the episode, but I will keep putting less and less. As you can tell, the things that happen in the episode I put them kind of as a summary. Yes the ending was rushed, but anyways, you wouldn't want to read again everything that happens in the episode, right? Well please, PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4: H2Where?

**Heres the next Chappie! Hope you enjoy! I don't own any of the Sonic characters, but any other character that is not in Sonic X is my own. **

**Chapter 4: H2Where?**

"So, Tails, where are we headed?" Amy asked.

"Well, I have a pretty good feeling that there will be a Chaos Emerald on Planet Seco. We are really close by there now so we should be landing in about 7 minutes." Tails said.

"I've never heard of Planet Seco before. Have you Cheese?" Cream asked her Chao.

"Chao!" Cheese said, and shook her head.

"Huh? But I was just in the Engine Room, and I didn't see the Master Emerald glow wildly. It does that when am emerald is nearby." Knuckles said.

"Well maybe something is wrong with the Master Emerald."

"GRR. NOTHING IS WRONG WITH THE MASTER EMERALD! DON"T YOU EVER INSULT THE MASTER EMERALD AGAIN OR ELSE!" Knuckles raised a threatening fist at Tails. Tails sweat dropped.

"Eh, sure, Knuckles."

"How can you be so sure that there will be a Chaos Emerald at Planet Seco, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Oh, I just have a feeling that there will be one there. Usually my guesses are right."

"Have you picked up a signal?"

Tails looked at his monitor screen and saw nothing. _Why isn't my screen picking up anything? There should be one on Planet Seco, right?_ "No, I don't see anything."

They all glanced at Sonic, who had been quiet all this time. He was reading his Galactic Guidebook.

"Hey Sonic, have you been listening to what we have been saying, or not?" Knuckles asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Sonic closed the Guidebook. "Yeah, I have. Tails, I don't think we should land there. If Knuckles says the Master Emerald didn't start to glow, or you didn't pick up a signal, then why waste time? Surely there isn't a Chaos Emerald there."

"You want to bet?" Tails confidentially asked Sonic.

"Fine, how much?"

"Hm...500 rings?"

Sonic smiled. "You're on. I'm just glad planet Seco is gonna be dry. The name says it all."

Tails chuckled. "Sonic is gonna be surprised like last time, that there is water." He mumbled to himself.

As they got closer to Planet Seco, Tails saw that something was wrong. The planet was not blue with water. It was brown with land, just like it got after they defeated the Metarex and got the planet egg back in its place. Maybe the Metarex had not arrived there yet?

Once they landed, only Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy went to look for the Emerald. Sonic, glad that he was back on land, ran at full speed ahead of Tails and the others, and he came running back.

"Woo! Man, that feels good!" Sonic happily said.

"Sonic, are you sure that it will be safe to leave Cream, Cheese, Chris, and Cosmo (Heh, their names all start with a C) all alone on the ship?" Tails said.

"Sure, lets just hurry up and look for the Chaos Emerald."

After hours of searching, after digging nearly the entire planet, they found nothing. Exhausted, they all went back to the ship, where Cream, Cheese, Chris, and Cosmo hopefully waited.

"This was just a waste of time!" Knuckles angrily shouted.

"Did you guys find anything?" Cream asked.

"Didn't you just hear me?" Knuckles shouted in the young rabbit's face and then he walked towards the engine room. Cream just blinked.

"No, we didn't find anything," Tails told her. He turned and saw Sonic standing in front of him, grinning and with his hand out. "Pay up, Tails."

Tails groaned. "Can I pay you later? I really don't have anything right now."

"Sure, but next time, lets just stay with the Master Emerald as a guide, okay?"

Tails playfully punched him on the shoulder. Sonic walked back to his place and sat down.

_Why was there no Chaos Emerald on that planet? Could my presence in the past have altered the past so much? I wonder...? But Sonic is right, We should stick with the Master Emerald as our guide. I wish that we could defeat Dark Oak and the rest of the Metarex without the power of the Chaos Emeralds, but for what I will make, I need that power. I just hope that it is enough to defeat Dark Oak, forever..._

Tails started the Blue Typhoon and they lifted off to the next planet. After a short while of traveling, Knuckles came out of the Engine room yelling, "The Master Emerald is glowing! The Master Emerald is glowing!"

Quickly Tails brought up the screen of the map of space, and Cosmo identified the nearest planet to be Planet Luz. So Tails steered the ship in that direction. As they got closer, the Master Emerald glowed brighter. Also, as they got closer, they could see why it was called Planet Luz. The whole planet was covered in lights, as if a festival were to go on. Only that the whole planet was covered in sand, which made it look rather ugly. Sonic read in his guidebook that the planet was supposed to be covered with light snow, and that it was supposed to look beautiful. But it looked rather dull. Cosmo assumed that the Planet Egg must have been taken. No life was seen anywhere. Once they landed, a group of small, cute, fluffy creatures with big eyes swarmed the ship. When Tails opened the door, half of them entered.

"Awww... they're sooooo adorable!" Amy cooed.

The creatures paid no attention to her. They all had their eyes fixed on Sonic.

"Please..." The nearest one to Sonic said. "Please help us."

Sonic was startled by how deep and grown up the voice sounded. "Eh, listen, we are here because we think that there is an emerald nearby. But sure, tell me what the problem is and I will try to help you with your problem."

The one behind the one that had spoken said, "Our planet used to be filled with beautiful snow, and some ice, but now our planet egg has been stolen, and now some foul creatures that say that they are the Metarex rule over our planet."

_Cosmo was right, _Tails thought.

"Listen we didn't come here to help you with your problem. We are looking for something called a Chaos Emerald," Knuckles snarled, obviously showing no sympathy.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Ehehe, sorry," Sonic apologized. "He's a hothead."

"WHAT? I AM NOT A HOTHEAD!"

"You are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"Then what do you call yourself when you get mad a lot, huh?"

"A hothead, of course-"

Knuckles stopped, embarrassed that he had called himself a hothead. There were many snickers from the fluff group, but soon they stopped.

"Listen, we think we may have that Emerald you are talking about," The one with the deep, grown up voice said.

"THEN SHOW US!" Knuckles shouted.

The one behind the one with the deep voice winced, but then took out a blue Chaos Emerald.

"That's a CHAOS EMERALD!" Knuckles lunged for the emerald, but the pink (the creature is pink. Sorry I forgot to put that in. The one with the deep voice is green) creature quickly put it away. Knuckles fell. "Hey, what gives?"

"We will only give you this emerald if you help us," The green creature said. "It's either deal, or no deal." Now he only spoke to Sonic.

"Deal," Sonic said. He lowered his hand to shake the green one's hand. He shook it and the whole population of fluffies smiled.

"My name is Green," The green creature said. "This is Pink." The pink creature from behind him bowed a little. "The name of each of us is based on what color we are."

Chris said, "But what if someone needs you, and they say 'Green!' and a lot of you guys are green, what do you do?"

"Oh all the greens go to where they are called and then the one that called us will see me and say that he/she needed me, not one of the other greens, and then they leave."

"Oh."

"So tell us, do you know where the Metarex are hiding here?" Tails asked them.

"No, unfortunately not. But we believe that the person that would land here when we were in trouble would save us and know where the enemy is located," an orange one said.

_That explains why they rushed to us instead of hesitating to see whether we were an enemy or not,_ Tails thought.

"Sure, we'll find them. C'mon you guys, let's go!" Sonic said and he lead the way.

"Wait for me Sonic!" Amy said and she ran after him.

"Chris," Tails said. "I think you should stay here and take care of the Blue Typhoon. Stay with the fluffy group. You too, Cream. You should stay."

"But," Chris began. "Fine. Come on, Cream, let's get to know the fluffies better."

"Okay. Cheese, let's see if we can make some new friends."

"Chao!"

As Sonic and the rest walked, looking for the Metarex, they didn't know that they were being watched.

"Dark Oak," A Metarex spoke through a radio to communicate with his commander. "That blue hedgehog is here, along with some other friends. What do I do?"

Dark Oak spoke with no sense of tone in his voice. "Make sure that you destroy them, and do not let them leave here alive. Show no mercy."

**Looks like nothing is happening in the past like Tails remembered. Hope you enjoyed this chapter . Merry Christmas everyone! :)**


End file.
